Sugar and Spice
by immortaljedi
Summary: It's Percy/Oliver FEMSLASH written for the POWSN challenge. I like it. It's an AU .Read it, please. It's pretty good. Rating for breif nudidity, mild language, and implied sex. There's a funny scene at the end that could lead to a sequel if i get reviewed


Sugar and spice. By Immortaljedi  
  
Pervincia Weasley sat on the front steps to the Burrow and stared out across the fields. She had turned 11 this summer and would be going to Hogwarts this year, just like her Brothers, Bill and Charlie. Pervincia, or Percy, as she was called (a name that came from the Twins inability to speak correctly when they were younger. It stuck) rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. The butterflies in her stomach were doing cartwheels and she couldn't decide whether she was terrified or excited. Her first day was tomorrow.  
  
If one was to look at Percy, one would never know she was a girl. She kept her fire-red hair short and orderly and she was too young for her lanky form to be very feminine yet. Her face was very narrow, like her father's and with the bit of girly softness she had just served to make her look younger than she was. Being the first girl (and only until Ginny) Percy had gotten into her head that her mum wanted all boys. So, she was a boy, for all intents and purposes. She didn't act like a girl, in fact, she played Quidditch with her brothers all the time. She wasn't very good, but the other boys played and so would she. It had been so long since Percy was acknowledged as a girl it was out of conscious thought for most of the family. They never referred to her as a daughter or sister or even she or her. They used her name and as a general rule, avoided pronouns. They knew she wanted to be a boy, so they let her indulge herself. It was so ingrained that Percy herself almost completely believed.  
  
"Percy! Dinner!" Her mother called.  
  
"Coming Mum!" she replied, her voice a boyish alto. Tonight was her last meal at home. She wouldn't miss this.  
  
///  
  
Olivia Wood sat in her room staring at her mirror, contemplating her appearance. He hair was sorter, coming to just above her ears, and a dark blond that looked almost brown in dim light. He wasn't very tall, but that would probably change in time. She looked down at her chest, where her mother insisted she wear a thing called a "training bra". Sighing in disgust she tore the thing off and picked up her trusty ace bandage. Binding herself tightly she put her shirt on and looked in the mirror. Pulling on a worn out baseball cap Olivia became Oliver, the child she was supposed to be. Grinning, she grabbed her broom. Hogwarts would start tomorrow, but now, she was going to play Quidditch.  
  
///  
  
That these two girls-as-boys should meet was not so much a coincidence, as the fact that they became almost instantaneous friends, as if sensing a kindred spirit. There meeting on the Hogwarts Express was one to be remembered.  
  
Percy was lost and alone. Bill and Charlie had graduated and Mum had left, knowing Percy was in safe hands. The young redhead looked around the train nervously, trying to find a familiar face or an empty compartment. Neither was to be found. So intense on this task, Percy forgot to look ahead and ran strait into Oliver, causing them both to fall.  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry!"  
  
"Sorry about that." They looked up at each other and Oliver smiled first, extending a hand.  
  
"Oliver Wood. Quidditch extraordinaire." Percy smirked.  
  
"Percy Weasley. Sharpest mind in the West." Oliver laughed and they shook hands. Oliver helped Percy up and slung an arm around Percy's shoulder.  
  
"What'd you say? Lets sit together? We can exchange life stories." Percy laughed and accepted, cautiously bringing an arm up around Oliver. Together the two actually found an empty compartment and sat talking about their families the entire time.  
  
///  
  
Theirs was the smallest entering class in a few years. There were only two new Gryffindors, the other 9 being split up into the other houses. These new Gryffindors were, of course, Percy and Oliver. There was a tense moment when the sorting hat went to call their names, but at the last second their nicknames popped out of the hat's brim (mouth).  
  
The two sat and talked the entire feast. They talked all the way to Gryffindor tower. They talked getting ready for bed. They talked long into the night. An iron clad friendship had begun.  
  
///  
  
Years passed, and still the two Gryffindors kept their secrets, Percy through his books and eventually unapproachable attitude, and Oliver through his Quidditch and over the top exuberance. Oliver always kept his ace bandage handy, and Percy never really had the body type to be big. A baggy shirt was enough. Through 4 years they kept their secret. Then one day.  
  
Oliver always had a bad habit of not knocking, which was funny considering. It was the beginning of fifth year, and in their four years together Percy had never been able to break Oliver of that habit. It came from being an only child.  
  
Anyway, Percy had been elected Gryffindor Prefect and as such, now had use of the Prefect's Bathroom. The only problem was it was communal, and there was a boys hour and a girls hour. Percy could never use it. So, Percy kept using the 5th year Boys bathroom in the tower that he shared with Oliver. It had worked for four years, and it would work for another three.  
  
What Percy hadn't counted on, was Oliver opening the door just as she stepped out of the shower. Time seemed to freeze, as the two roommates stood dumfounded, before Percy regained her senses and shrieked, pulling her towel on and around her, stepping back into the shower. Oliver blinked a few times and backed out of the bathroom.  
  
Once Olly was gone Percy dried herself off and slowly dressed, dreading the conversation that was certainly to come. Deciding to leave the concealing robe off, Percy donned plain jeans and a tee shirt that showed her minimal assets, her comfort clothing. Normally her robe was worn over them, and hid anything they showed.  
  
'There's no point now,' she though. "He's seen everything. Oh Merlin, this is not how I wanted any boy to see 'me' for the first time!'  
  
Cautiously, Percy stepped out from the bathroom and walked to sit on her bed. Sitting Indian style Percy stared at Oliver's back. Oliver looked out the window, collecting his thoughts and coming to a decision. He turned abruptly and looked at Percy, who was by this time beat red. Percy coughed delicately.  
  
Olly, I.I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just, I'm so used to being a boy, it's almost as if I was one, and my entire family thinks it's cool, and I don't even remember if Ginny knows I'm a girl, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship, please don't hate me." This was all said rather fast and Oliver shook his head, as if to clear it, before smiling at Percy.  
  
"I don't hate you Percy. You're my best friend, no matter what. I would never get angry at you for this, especially considering the details. I understand more than you think." Percy looked at him quizzically and Oliver sighed.  
  
"Look, I'll make this a secret for a secret. Neither leaves this room, nor does anything that happens from now on. Deal?" Percy nodded slowly after much thought. Oliver reached up behind "his" shirt and undid the clasps of the ace bandage. Unwrapping it enough to just pull it off, Oliver did. The gentle curves of her breasts pushed out against the thin cotton of her orange shirt, and Percy blinked in surprise. Olly smiled, dropped the bandage to the bed and stood, holding out a hand.  
  
"Olivia Wood. Quidditch extraordinaire." Percy smiled shyly and took the offered hand.  
  
"Pervincia Weasley. Call me Percy. Or Vincia, if we're alone." Olly smiled and they shook hands. Their ironclad friendship was suddenly reinforced by this shared secret.  
  
///  
  
True to their word, neither spoke of the other outside of their room. Outside their room they were Percival and Oliver, the two Gryffindor boys of their year. Inside their room they were Percy and Olly, two girls sharing a dorm and behaving like regular teen girls, giggling over guys (and girls, too), making each other up, and gossiping. Percy still read all the time, and Olly still talked nonstop about Quidditch, but that's who they were. It was fine until the end of their sixth year.  
  
This time it was Percy who walked in on Olly. Olly, bless her oblivious heart, didn't notice and kept singing in her shower as Percy slowly backed away and closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed Percy slumped up against it, the image of Olly's body branded into the insides of her eyelids. Face flushed and swallowing nervously Percy pushed away from the door and begun to pace.  
  
Percy had guessed a while ago that she was gay. She was able to listen to the boy's bull sessions about girls and found herself agreeing with the boys on who was hot and who was not. She had been around naked or near naked guys all her life and it did nothing to her. She had even sneaked a peek at Bill and Charlie's PLAYWIZARD magazines, and found herself more excited than when she had come across an illegal issue of PLAYWITCH from the girls dormitories.  
  
But to say that Percy had developed a crush on Oliver, her roommate, was almost too much.  
  
But it was true.  
  
Percy slumped onto the bed, and put her head in her hands.  
  
The shower turned off.  
  
Percy stiffened. Oh dear.  
  
///  
  
Oliver turned off the water and stood there for a moment, to catch her breath. A silly smile crossed her lips as she thought, 'bless the person who thought up massaging shower heads.' She leaned her forehead against the cool tile and her thoughts drifted out to her dorm mate. Percy had been starring in her fantasies for as long as Olly knew she was a girl. And poor Percy was clueless. For all Olly knew, Percy liked boys. Olly shuddered at the thought. 'Eww. Het.'  
  
Oliver climbed out of the shower, her legs like jelly and began to dry herself off. As she dried, her legs regained their strength, and she dressed in her underwear, foregoing her Pajamas as it was rather warm out, being spring and all. She walked out into the main room, clothes in had, to find Percy curled up in a ball on her bed, stiff as a board and trembling.  
  
"Percy? You all-right?" Olly asked, walking over to sit next to the object of her affection. Percy looked up, wild eyed and seemed to blush and go white all at once.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is honkey-dorey, right as rain. And you're in your knickers, not that I mind, they're lovely knickers, but won't u get cold. I know I would prancing around dressed like that, but you don't prance, do you? No, you never prance, glide, fly, run, yes, never prance. I'm babbling, please shut me up before I say something embarrassing, like how lovely you look, though I already said, that, it's no wonder every body wants to get into your kickers, after all, they are lovely, and here I go with the knickers aga-." Olly placed her hand over Percy's flowing mouth, and turned a lovely shade of pink.  
  
"Why are you so nervous? And don't lie, I know when you lie."  
  
Percy looked so embarrassed it really was quite cute. Knowing that she'd never get away with lying, she took a big breath and told the truth.  
  
All of it.  
  
In one breath.  
  
"I came in and I went to the bathroom and I didn't know you were in there and I walked right in and there you were all naked with no clothes on and I ran away all embarrassed and I started to pace and I realize now that I think I like you, as in really like you, as in I want you now like you." Percy bit her lip and, red as a tomato, turned away. Olly sat a bit stunned. That was a lot of information to take in.  
  
"You mean that?" Olly said slowly. Percy, not turning to look, nodded. Olly smiled. "Well, I'm glad." Percy turned to look at her like she was crazy. "Cause then I can do this." Olly, always the brave one, leaned foreward and placed her lips over Percy's.  
  
Her lips were soft and warmed, and parted slightly with a gasped, "oh!" Percy stood frozen for a moment before leaning into the kiss, pressing for firmer contact. She pulled away, shakily when breathing became an issue, and adjusted her now foggy glasses.  
  
"You mean that?" Percy asked, breathless. Olly nodded. Percy smiled and joyously leaned in again for another kiss. Darting her tongue out to lick at Olly's lips, Percy groaned when they opened and her tongue came out to meet hers. Percy took the advantage and pressed forward, leaning Olly back onto the bed, coming to rest on top of her. She pulled away and stared at her new girlfriend (for that is what they were now, they both decided) and smiled gently. Olly reached up a hand and cupped Percy's face for a moment before taking off her glasses. Pale blue eyes met golden brown ones and they melted into each other's embrace.  
  
///  
  
Due to the explicit nature of this scene, we are not able to show it to you at this time. If you bug the author enough with e-mails and reviews, she may be tempted to write it and post it on her site, or keep it R and post it on FF.net. Thank you. We now return you to your regularly scheduled story.  
  
///  
  
Olly woke first the next morning, a first, and blearily looked at the clock. She closed her eyes again, and snuggled into the warm body lying along her side and on top of her. Her eyes snapped open. She heard a faint giggle. Turning her head she saw Percy giggling at her.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Olly smiled.  
  
"Mornin'.is that clock right?" Percy giggled again.  
  
"No. We still have an hour before breakfast. Just enough time for a shower." Olly nodded and closed her eyes again.  
  
"You want first or second?"  
  
"I want together." Olly opened her eyes to stare at her normally shy roommate. She grinned.  
  
"Damn, Percy, you need to get laid more often." Percy laughed.  
  
"Well, I am trying. C'mon. I know you've wanted me in the shower." Olly grinned.  
  
"Who am I to argue."  
  
Epilogue  
  
The first class of the day was Potions, double potions, with the Slytherins. Not even Marcus Flint, however, could ruin Percy and Olly's day. Sitting together as they usually did for protection (they were the only two Gryffindors in their year, after all) they smirked at each other when Snape announced that today's potion was known commonly as "gender- bender" and switched the person's gender for as long as the potion lasted. They were brewing a fifteen minute one.  
  
The potion was gender specific, and as they were both "boys" they were given the instructions to the "girl" version of the potion, as was Marcus and his partner, Neil. They were test each other's potions. Percy and Oliver, while not finished first, finished about the same time as Marcus ad Flint. Thus, they were used to demonstrate to the class. Percy and Marcus were chosen to test it. Marcus went first, embolded by the fact that Percy, too, would soon be female.  
  
Slowly he began to change. His hair and face stayed pretty much the same, except for the slight softening of his jaw and the absence of stubble. His Adam's apple disappeared and he shrank a few inches. Through his robes you could see "her" curves and when he finally spoke, it was in a drawling soprano.  
  
"Well, Weasley, it's your turn." Percy nodded and looked over at Oliver, raising her glass in a small toast. Oliver smirked back. Percy quickly downed the potion and the class waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Percy raised her eyebrows and attempted not to smile, while Oliver had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Snape narrowed his eyes at Percy. That potion should have worked. Flint must have messed up somehow. Or Oliver sabotaged it.  
  
"Weasley. Wood. Ten points from Gryffindor for sabotaging their potion." Percy and Oliver looked as if they were about to object when they remembered where they were.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Sit down." Percy and Flint hurried to their seats and the class was dismissed a few minutes later.  
  
On their was back to the Tower to drop off their books before lunch, Percy and Oliver clasped hands, and giggled all the way. Marcus rushed by them in a huff, still in the body of a girl. Percy and Olly lasted about 2.3 seconds before laughing all the way back to the tower.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ay of this. It was written for the POWSN February challenge. It was Percy/Oliver femslash. Here it is.  
  
I was, am, and will always be Immortaljedi. 


End file.
